You're A Bloody Tease!
by Firediva0
Summary: "We'll trade, how about that? I'll give you the book, and you give me a kiss."


Title: You're A Bloody Tease!

Pairing: Blaise/Harry

Rating: M

Summary: "We'll trade, how about that? I'll give you the book, and you give me a kiss."

Notes:

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Can you please remind me why I decided to get help from the likes of _you_?" Blaise remarked smoothly as he glared at Harry from his spot amongst the piles of books.

He loathed that he had to spend his time in The Potter's vault, and he continually reminded himself that he was _only_ here for the book. He wasn't here to look at Harry's oh so scrumptious arse whenever the boy bent down, nor was he here to hold in a groan when those beautifully long legs stretched to their full height in order to get something from a higher stack.

Blaise was gay, yes, but he _didn't_ have a thing for the savior.

Even on the off chance that he did in fact have feelings for the savior, they could never actually be anything to each other. First, Harry totally didn't like him if the slight glares Harry sent him every couple of minutes were anything to go by. Second, he was a _Slytherin_.

Harry was a noble Gryffindor while he was a slimy Slytherin. Even if he _wanted_ to (which he _didn't_ ) they couldn't be together due to the prejudice that surrounded each of their houses.

To Slytherins, Gryffindors were reckless idiots who went head first into danger, and to Gryffindors, Slytherins were evil and arrogant arses that needed to be taken down a peg.

There was no in-between so even if they wanted to they couldn't be together.

Looking back at Harry, Blaise smiled softly as he saw the Gryffindor looking intensely through the piles of books.

When Blaise had first been told that the book he had been searching for restlessly for years was in Potter's vault, he had wasted no time in calling up the Gryffindor and asking for his help. Harry still maintained his selflessness from school and after hearing Blaise's plight, agreed to help him.

In theory they should have been done by now. However, The Potters seemed to favor reading in the past because there were _thousands_ of books in piles just waiting to be read. Some looked new while others looked old, and to Blaise, who was a book connoisseur, he was in heaven.

Each book's spine practically glowed in the dim lighting Harry's vault provided, and for a moment Blaise thought that it really added an intimate mood to the place.

Looking up only to see a pale hand shaking in his vision, Blaise jumped in shock. Harry stood right in front of him, and was smiling mischievously. A smile, Blaise decided, that was really adorable on the other's face.

Harry looked like the cat who caught the canary, and for a second Blaise felt real fear coarse through his veins. Oh, he knew nothing severely bad was going to happen, but he had long ago learned that when Harry smiled like that, the boy was obviously up to something devious.

Harry hadn't always been like that though. Right after the war, the boy had been traumatized, and had out right refused to see anyone or do anything. It had taken lots of coaxing from his friends for him to even contemplate going out, and it had taken _years_ for him to be able to walk around seemingly without a care in the world. However, Blaise knew that wasn't the case.

Harry, while seemingly relaxed, was always poised to protect the most people possible. His body would be placed in front of two to three people, and his wand would be up his sleeve; ready to be taken out with a mere flick of his wrist.

It was admirable and in the silence of his mind, Blaise admitted that it was adorable.

The sound of Harry clearing his throat brought Blaise from his thoughts, and he looked right into the concerned emerald eyes of the boy.

 _Wow…They are truly beauti- Stop! We are_ _ **not**_ _going there._ Shaking his head at his rampant thoughts, Blaise decided to steer the conversation away from it.

"So have you found it yet?" He asked. Harry's downright sinful smile came back, and Blaise felt a shiver go down his spine. It seemed he had been correct about something happening.

"Oh I found it, but I want a little something in return." He purred. Blaise's eyes widened, and then an angry fire lit indigo orbs.

"You _dare?_!" He hissed. Harry had agreed to give it to him free of charge! Wasn't it against a Gryffindors nature to go back on his word?

"Yes, Blaise, I _dare._ I've changed my mind and have decided that it'd be more…beneficial to have you do something for me in return." That smile grew impossibly wide, and Blaise had to force himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"Fine!" He spat. "What do you want in return?"

Mischievous emerald eyes practically glowed as their owner basically purred his next words.

"We'll trade, how about that? I'll give you the book, and you give me a kiss." All was silent as Blaise absorbed the words. Looking at Harry, he could see the excitement and nervousness that lurked behind the mischievousness, yet he could do nothing about it.

Harry wanted _him_ , Blaise Zabini to kiss him? This had to be a joke. Why would the savior want him to kiss him? Was this a game, or did he genuinely want Blaise to kiss him?

 _No. He's serious about this. I've studied body language before, and I can definitely see that he's craving this._

Gulping silently, Blaise cautiously walked forward. He knew he mirrored an animal about to attack his pray because of the hunger filled look in his eyes, yet he didn't care. House rivalry be damned. He was a grown ass man, and if Harry was offering himself up so boldly, it would be a _sin_ to deny him.

Standing right before the boy, Blaise cupped his cheeks, and tilted his head to the side. He looked into emerald and he didn't know who moved first, but suddenly they were all over each other.

Their tongues scraped lewdly against each others, and Blaise savored the distinct scent of treacle tart as it wafted up his nose. It smelled delicious and he breathed it in greedily. Anxious to get more of that mesmerizing smell and entrancing taste that belonged solely to Harry, Blaise pressed his lips harder against Harry. He tasted so wonderful, and all the pent up desire that he managed to keep even from himself came flooding out.

He wanted this-no. He _needed_ this.

Pulling back slowly, Blaise opened his eyes, and smiled slightly as he looked into dazed emerald orbs.

"Did that suffice?" He whispered, trying not to break the intimate mood that had developed around them. Harry blinked in confusion before he began blushing a bright pink and nodded.

"Y-yeah." He replied. Blaise smirked in triumph before leaning in and whispered directly into Harry's ear, "You don't sound to certain. Maybe I should give you more…?" He trailed off. Breathing against Harry's ear as he did so, and softly biting the lobe. Harry shivered before nodding, and leaning in once more.

Blaise's smirk widened, and he leaned in to catch Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. However, just as Harry was getting back into it, Blaise pulled back and continued speaking.

"In exchange for those two kisses, I get to read two chapters of the book. Goodbye, Harry. It was nice doing business with you, and I'll make _sure_ to come back to do more." He teased before strutting out of the vault, book in hand. Successfully leaving behind a stunned and sexually frustrated Harry Potter, who looked at the door to the vault with longing.

 _Soon_. Blaise thought. _Soon you'll be mine._

* * *

Prompts:

Camp Hogwarts- Scavenger Hunt: Write about the hunt for certain magical creatures or objects. Blaise and Harry are hunting for a book in Harry's vault that Blaise's ancestors had given to The Potters as a gift.

Gringotts Bank: (Restriction) No word 'said'. (Better word for said) Mumbled, (Assorted Adverb) Smoothly, (Assorted Compound Words) Goodbye, and (Assorted Adjective) Distinct.

Drabble Club: "We'll trade, how about that? I give you the book, and you give me a kiss."

Astronomy Classroom Assignment #4: Write about two characters who don't like or normally associate with each other, working together. My chosen duo: Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. Why? Simply because every slash writer has to experiment. The possibilities are endless. J


End file.
